zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
ARML
Introduction The ARML (or Anti-Radar/Anti-Radiation Missile Launcher) is a defensive structure fielded by the GLA's stealth specialist, Prince Kassad. Overview For a general specialized in covert operations such as Prince Kassad, a structure like this is a boon. Since Kassad wanted his men to stay hidden from enemy view as long as possible, he had the idea of building a defensive structure that would target anything that has a radar on it, in case the enemy plans to attack his territory. The idea came into his mind when he was wandering around the roads of France and England by the time he played dead and kept a low profile after having been defeated by forces loyal to "Deathstrike" ten years ago. A fluent speaker in both English and French languages, Kassad (who used a fake name and dressed differently to blend in) had no problem in obtaining a speed radar detector in order to not blow his cover and foolishly get arrested by the police because of a speed excess. Since then, he always kept that device as a "lucky charm". In 2023, when the GLA resurfaced and he was graced, Kassad then had the idea of developping an anti-radiation missile project with the help of expert engineers. Hence, the ARML was born to be the GLA's most modern defence structure and one of a kind at that. The Anti Radar/Radiation Missile Launcher is a missile turret with a hammer-shaped turret mounted on an "XOX" support base. It is armed with an anti radiation missile to take down scout units and uses a specialized radar to detect any stealth-detecting waves. The principle is very simple: the structure catches non-friendly radar emissions and then automatically launches a missile to destroy the source, whether it is a Listening Outpost, a Sentry Droid or a unit equiped with a radar. That is pretty convenient to avoid your units or buildings getting spotted. Like Kassad often says: stealth is your ally and your opponent's biggest enemy, so preserve it. However the structure was designed to target stealth detectors ONLY. Do not count on it alone to defend your base, you will still need other defensive structures for that purpose. You can also upgrade it with a camo netting in order to keep it hidden in plain sight. Another thing to bear in mind is that the ARML itself is NOT A STEALTH DETECTOR, so if a scout unit is stealthed, then the structure cannot target it as it needs a visible target to fire its missile, thus it's highly necessary to supplement it with a Radar Van. Accessible Targets The Anti-Radar Missile is capable of only targeting stealth detectors, which includes the following: * USA's Sentry Droid. * USA's Scout Drone. * General Granger's RQ-3 DarkStar. * General Ironhand's Leech Droid. * China's Listening Outpost. * Overlord, Emperor, Guan Yu or Immolator outfitted with a Radar module. (The missile cannot damage the tanks themselves but will remove the radar module itself) * Ka-29 Helix outfitted with a Radar module. * General Leang's Phalanx Drone. * GLA's Radar Van. * Rogue Hazael stealth tanks. WARNING: The ARML cannot target Black Lotus! Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures